Reversible pillow covers exist in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,044,517; 4,873,736; 5,557,815; and 6,687,931 disclose reversible pillow covers. However, these references do not disclose a reversible pillow cover capable of being reversed while a pillow is inserted in the cover along with the capability to remove the pillow if desired. More particularly, the existing reversible pillow covers either can only be reversed by first removing the pillow or, if the pillow can be reversed with a pillow, there is no ability to remove the pillow if desired. It may be desirable to have a reversible cover that can be reversed without removing a pillow but still has the option to remove the pillow if desired. Furthermore, existing reversible or reconfigurable pillow covers have limited, pre-set configurations that cannot be changed by the end-user.